chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dierarchon Erion
Dierarchon "Dier" Erion is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is nearly a century old, appearing in his late twenties. He is a bloodwitch from Oherin City. He is bound to Hope Lazuri and is the father of Tyrian Erion. Appearance Dier appears very similar to his maternal family, and is tall and well-built, with the Oherinian race's usual pale skin. He has dark blonde hair worn a little long, and blue eyes. He usually wears travelling clothes. Personality Dier is often intense, fierce and passionate, and he both loves and hates easily and strongly. He's gained a ferocious hatred of all things Dark from his father's death which occured when he was 20. He's independant, often refuses aid, and also refuses to do as told if he disagrees. However, he's also kind and courteous to strangers. Home During the first two decade of his life, Dier lived in Oherin City, the capital of the hidden witch-land of Oherin. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. The Erion family lived in a complex of mansions in the second highest tier, due to their importance within witch society. However, the entire family were effectively exiled after the massacre which killed the rest of the Houses, and have only recently returned. Before this Dier spent little time in the city, living most of his life out in the wilderness. Abilities As a bloodwitch, Dier can use either his own life energy or that of others to perform many supernatural feats. It is known he can use this to heal, to communicate from a distance, and to fight, and it is assumed he can do much more, since he is from a powerful family and very well trained. However, it is known that he cannot placeshift, being too weak to do so, like most bloodwitches. . Family & Relationships *Mother - Celesteaia Erion *Father - Etarmanor Coren (deceased) *Half sisters - Firenhalt Erion, Namarien Erion *Wife - Hope Lazuri *Son - Tyrian Erion *Future nieces - Jyiara, Meresu *Future nephew - Atharn History Dier was born and grew up in Oherin City, like most bloodwitches, and when he was 20 he left the city for a while, going travelling and exploring. When he returned, he learned that his father had recently been killed in an ambush by Dark creatures. Dier stayed only long enough to attend the funeral, then left again. He spent the next decades travelling extensively through the wilderland, fighting Dark creatures and practitioners whenever he'd find them, and preparing for the next oncoming war. He was sent to find the Elementae and persuade them to ally with the bloodwitches, and he eventually succeeded in this. He was joined by his sister Namarien and by an fire Elemena named Hope Lazuri. He and Hope fought a large group of Dark creatures, while Nam succeeded in placeshifting away to safety. The 2 managed to break their way out but couldn't reach Oherin City, and are instead hid in the wilderness. They were unaware of the attack upon the city, since they were too far away to detect it or to interfere. When they travelled to Valyone City to buy food, they met Quedrinion Frinac there. Dier offered to remain in the city a little while and train Que, since the boy was much more powerful than any of the city's other inhabitants. Once he decided that the boy was sufficiently trained, they left. However, days later, they were caught in an ambush of Dark creatures, and Hope was killed while they fought to escape. Dier escaped successfully, and has since been joined by his mother and sisters, after he communicated telepathically with them. He explained to them what had happened to Hope, and after a day, Nam advised him to find a way to save her, and then find out why he had to. He left the family to do this. He searched for months, before learning that archangels have the power to revive, locating Chamuel and persuading him to save her. After this, they continued to wander through the wilderness, but their relationship changed into a romantic one, and after several months, Hope learned that she was pregnant after her child's innate magic presented itself during another ambush. Soon after they realised this, the pair met Jyiara. She recognised his name when they introduced herself and revealed that she was his future niece. Because of this, Hope insisted that she remain with them after they realised that she was unable to return to her family. The group travelled back to the hidden Elementae city, and Tyrian was born there. They remained there until the attack to retake Oherin city, which was successful. Etymology Dierarchon is an Oherinian name which means "guardian of the wild", and it is self-given, referring to how he like his father before him spent most of his life in the wilderness fighting Dark creatures. His maternal surname, Erion, comes from the Oherinian language and means "guidance". This refers to how the family has historically guided their race, as a High House and as High Council members. It is his maternal surname, since it is customary to take the more powerful family name regardless of which parent is from that family. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Bloodwitches